


Headache

by BunnyBopper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, First Kiss, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Short & Sweet, sxvxrxssnape's Snapetober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBopper/pseuds/BunnyBopper
Summary: Severus has a headache. Remus tries to help.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 19
Kudos: 110
Collections: Snapetober





	Headache

The fact that he couldn't even feign a look of contempt when Remus Lupin entered the grimy kitchen was an impressive testament to how bad the pain was. Severus didn't claim to know what the magical bond that plagued Potter through the scar on his forehead felt like, but he thought he could give him a run for his money today. And, like Potter (disturbing as it was to share any kind of experience with that boy), the pain in his head had gotten steadily worse since The Dark Lord's return. 

The term 'migraine' didn't do it justice. It was always there: a steady, constant, throbbing behind the eyes. He'd grown to live with it, gotten used to it even, but some days - like today for example – the pain grew so intense it was all-consuming. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't focus, couldn't cope with any kind of light, like the one from the lantern Lupin was shining in his face right now for merlin's bloody sake- 

"Are you intentionally trying to blind me, Lupin?" 

"Ah, sorry," he replied, sounding a little confused. The lantern probably wasn't that bright, but to Severus, it felt like staring into the sun. 

At least the dinginess of this decrepit basement kitchen that passed for Order headquarters was good for times like this. How on earth was he going to get through today's meeting? Perhaps he could quickly say what he had to say and then- 

Severus couldn't contain a whimper as a fresh wave of pain hit him. His hand shot up to the side of his head before he could stop himself. It felt like a troll was crushing his skull. Or a giant had succeeded in cleaving his head in two with an axe. Sometimes Severus thought The Dark Lord had discovered his true loyalties and this was some cruel, slow torture into death he had concocted for him. Severus knew what the Cruciatus curse felt like and he would take it over this any day. At least it never lasted as long. 

"Are you alright?" Lupin asked. 

Severus sighed. He'd been grateful to arrive early so he could have a little bit of peace before the meeting started. But no, Lupin just had to come in and disturb him. 

"Fine. Just a..."-Severus swallowed as he fought down the rising nausea- "...headache," he finished. 

"It looks absolutely dreadful. Have you taken anything for it?" 

"Yes, I've taken something for it!" growled Severus. He placed both hands over his eyes in both a futile attempt to lessen the pain and to express his frustration at the idiocy of Lupin's question. "I've been brewing the strongest potions possible. They worked at first but now..."   
Now his tolerance was too damn high. He'd already experimented so much the potions he made were almost certainly no longer legal. If he added any more nightshade it would kill him, any more ground poppy and he would be knocked out for days, and if he added any more butterbur, well...that didn't bear thinking about. 

"Have you tried-"

"Yes! I've tried everything! Nothing. Works." 

"You really don't look well. You're welcome to lie down upstairs for a while. I can come and get you once we start." 

"I'll be fine if you just stop fussing over me!" 

"Severus," Lupin began in the tone he might have used towards a stubborn teenager. "You are not fine, and you can't sit through a meeting like this. Would you just...let me try something?" 

Severus was in no way strong enough to argue. Whatever Lupin was going to give him wouldn't work, but at least he might go away afterwards. He took one hand away from his eyes and waved it in the air to indicate his consent. 

He stiffened as he felt Lupin move in close behind him. The sudden movement almost made him vomit and he had to grip the table to steady himself. 

"W-what are you doing?" Severus asked after he was sure it was safe to open his mouth. 

Lupin stepped back. "Oh. Sorry, I should have explained. I'm going to have to touch you. Is that alright?" 

No, it was most certainly not alright! But...if there was even a small chance whatever Lupin was going to do would help – if only a fraction – Severus had to let him try. 

"Urgh. Yes. Just be done with it." 

Lupin resumed his position directly behind Severus. Even through the pain, he felt a flicker of nerves. Severus was not used to being touched and this felt oddly...intimate. Then he felt Lupin's hands on the side of his temples and... 

Nothing. If anything, the anxiety brought about by having Lupin in such close proximity made the pain even worse. The hands moved over his forehead and right around his head, in slow, agonising circles. Severus was just about to tell Lupin to stop when he came to rest on the left side of his head. 

"Is this where the pain is concentrated?" he asked. 

"Y-yes," Severus winced. 

"Okay." 

Then Lupin placed his thumb and forefinger at the very top of Severus' nose and squeezed lightly. Severus had considered trying massage therapy but, aside from doubting that it would even work, he didn't want to have to put someone through the discomfort of touching him. (Even if he was paying them a large number of galleons.) His doubts appeared confirmed as he felt only the slightest relief at Lupin's touch...until he started muttering something in a language Severus didn't immediately recognise. 

To Severus' amazement, the pain ebbed slightly. The hands moved up over his forehead and slowly around to the top of his spine. Applying a firm pressure, Lupin repeated the words.   
Severus let a low groan escape him as the pain eased again. What magic was this? Severus had never heard of it before. The language Lupin was speaking didn't sound like Latin. Was it Welsh? Still not breaking contact, Lupin slid his hands under Severus' robes and pressed into the curve of his shoulders. Again, he repeated the unfamiliar words and the pain receded. 

"Any better?" asked Lupin, still kneading Severus' shoulders. 

"I... yes. That's incredible. How-" 

"Would you stand up and face me, please?" 

Severus did as instructed. He was so overjoyed to no longer be in agony that he momentarily forgot their long-standing animosity. Lupin took each of Severus' pale hands into his own and gently made circles on the soft flesh between his thumb and forefinger. He listened as Lupin spoke the words a final time before slowly pulling away. 

"Where did you learn that?" Severus asked, not quite believing what had just happened. 

Remus gave him a small smile. "It was just something my mother used to do for me." 

At that moment, Severus' euphoria was indescribable. He felt as though he could breeze through this meeting, mark the huge pile of essays that lay waiting for him, single-handedly defeat the Dark Lord himself, and still get to bed at a reasonable hour. Never in his life had Severus been more grateful to anyone as he was to Remus Lupin right now. He needed to thank him, somehow, but he just didn't have the words. 

So he pulled the man into a hard kiss instead. 

They were only granted a few seconds of stunned silence before the rest of the Order began to pile in.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly piece I wrote about a year ago. Snapetober gave me an excuse to post it!


End file.
